


Bordel, Steve !

by Klouh



Series: Writing Prompt (FR) [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Un génie diabolique vous transforme en fourmi. "Si tu peux faire comprendre à n'importe quel humain qui tu es réellement, je te retransformerais en humain."





	Bordel, Steve !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ant Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371028) by Prompt Guy. 



> Basé sur une idée de https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com (cf le sommaire)
> 
> Un grand merci à faustine pour avoir renommé la fourni ;)
> 
> Cette fic a initialement été écrite en anglais, en voici ma trad fr.

Un génie diabolique vous transforme en fourmi. "Si tu peux faire comprendre à n'importe quel humain qui tu es réellement, je te retransformerais en humain."

*** 

Tu sais que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'assez mal pour mériter ça, et avant qu'il ne parte, tu te débrouilles pour demander au génie pourquoi il a fait ça. "Mouhahahahahaha", répond-t'il. Quel rire diabolique. Tu trouverais presque ça drôle... Il te regarde dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et dit "pour rire" avant de rire encore plus et de disparaître. 

Tu te retrouves tout seul, dans ton propre jardin. C'est terrifiant. L'herbe est si haute, les autres insecte sont immenses. Tu trouves un abri. Bientôt, une autre fourmi te trouve, et tu la laisses te toucher avec ses antennes. Tu es tellement désespéré que tu envisages de n'être qu'une fourmi, après tout, ces petites choses sont gentilles. D'après tes souvenirs... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu essayes de toucher la petite fourmi devant toi avec tes propres antennes, et c'est plus facile que tu ne pensais. Une fois que tu l'as touché, tu réalises que tu la connais. C'est une ouvrière, tu sais d'où elle vient et bizarrement tu sais que tu ne l'oublierais jamais, ni son odeur. Elle fait quelques mouvements devant toi, et tu comprends, même si tu ne sais pas comment. Elle t'invite à venir avec elle. Et bien, qu'as-tu à perdre... 

Des mois plus tard, tu maudis encore une fois le génie diabolique. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise qu'un humain devait comprendre ce que tu es... Parce que chaque fourmi de ton nid sait pour toi et ta malédiction. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elles comprennent vraiment, mais elles savent depuis le début que tu n'es pas vraiment ce que tu sembles être. Et pourtant elles t'ont accueilli... Ça te fait toujours quelque chose, rien que d'y penser. Tu n'as jamais eu à sortir, à chercher de la nourriture. Elles t'en ont toujours fourni. Rapidement tu as commencé à les aider, grâce à tes souvenirs. Tu leur as indiqué la direction de la cuisine d'été de ton voisin, ou de tes propres poubelles (bon, pas les tiennes à cet instant...). Tu les as conseillé à propos de ton autre voisin et de son poison contre les insectes, et tu les as même convaincus qu'un chemin plus long mais plus discret peut parfois être mieux que le chemin le plus court. Le nid est trois fois plus grand qu'à ton arrivée. En échange, sans même se poser de questions, elles t'aident. Un jour, tu as réussi avec elles à lâcher un caillou sur la tête de Steve, mais c'était trop petit pour qu'il se demande d'où il venait. Alors tu as créé des tas de cailloux pour qu'il les remarque. Mais ils étaient trop légers et le vent les a éparpillés. Enfin, tu as une idée. Tu te maudis de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais quand on est une fourmi, tout ce qui demande réflexion prend bien plus de temps qu'avant. Ton cerveau est plus petit après tout... 

Tu vas voir la reine. Ton plan nécessite beaucoup de troupes et rien d'aussi important ne se passe sans sa permission. Ce n'est pas une longue conversation, mais elle pond quand même 5 œufs devant toi, pendant que tu tentes de regarder ailleurs. Elle te donne son accord. Avec le vocabulaire fourmi limité pour les choses abstraites, tu essayes de lui promettre que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, ou à son nid, si tu redeviens humain, mais elle ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas grave, elle ne le saura jamais mais elle aura un protecteur humain. 

Tu emmènes toutes les ouvrières dans ton jardin. Steve est au travail, donc tu vas pouvoir préparer tranquillement. Tu diriges tes amis, et les fais te suivre. Tu leur dis de s'arrêter là, et à d'autres de te suivre encore. Enfin, tu grimpes sur la table et regardes ton travail. Tu es fier. D'après le soleil, Steve devrait bientôt rentrer et tu as réussi à écrire un énorme "JE SUIS JIM" en fourmi dans ton jardin. Il ne pourra pas le manquer. C'est une journée chaude, il sortira boire une bière, comme il le fait tous les jours dernièrement. Juste au dessus des lettres, tu as créé une flèche. Tu te places juste au bout et tu attends. Tes amis fourmis attendent patiemment, et tu sens un étrange sentiment d'espoir venir d'eux. Ils ne ressentent pas vraiment le même genre d'espoir que les humains, mais quand même, ça te réchauffe le cœur. 

Enfin, Steve est là. Ton petit cœur bat très fort. Il sort, et tu peux voir son visage passer de l'émerveillement à la peur, et à l'émerveillement encore. Finalement il réfléchit, les sourcils froncés.

Il se penche. Tu es si heureux. Tu cours en cercle pour qu'il te voit mieux. Il pose sa main sur le sol, un peu loin de toi mais hey, il vient juste de découvrir que son coloc est une fourmi alors... Tu te précipites vers sa main, et tu vois une autre fourmi, d'un autre nid, qui était juste là par erreur, grimper sur sa main.

Tu entends ce stupide géant dire : "La vache, et moi qui croyais que tu te dorais la pilule à Hawaï !" 

Tu tu passes la main sur les yeux, ou en tout cas ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour une fourmi et jure : "Bordel Steve... Je savais que tu n'étais pas une flèche mais quand même..." 

D'un peu plus loin, tu entends ce qui ne peut être qu'un génie diabolique plié en deux de rire.


End file.
